


Memories

by HarmonySong123



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonySong123/pseuds/HarmonySong123
Summary: Angel Dust breaks a vase of Charlie’s and doesn’t know how to handle it
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Memories

*CRASH*

“Oh no!!!!!!!” Angel Dust screamed as he and Cherri Bomb stared at the glass covering the carpeted floor.

“Whoops, well, that happened” Cherri stated flatly, she shrugged and said, “guess we’ll have to clean this up, do you know where the broom I-!”

“YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!!!!!!” Angel snapped, “this was Charlie’s FAVORITE vase!!!!! She said she got it from her family’s house as a gift for moving out! And we just f**king BUSTED IT!!!!!!”

He got on his knees and picked up the glass, trying desperately to put it back together again.

Cherri raised her brow in confusion, “Angie, it’s a vase, regardless of how much she liked it I highly doubt it’s a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?!” He looked at her with utter disbelief, “Cherri are you SH**TING ME?! This IS a big deal! Charlie is gonna f**king KILL ME!!!!!!” He looked at the glass in his hands and whimpered, “this was important to her, and I just f**king destroyed it!” He clutched the glass in his hands, ignoring the pain that shot through him as he did so, “she’s gonna be so f**king MAD!!!! She’s gonna kick me out or WORSE, she’s gonna-!”

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming towards them, before they could react, Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor came walking in, talking amongst themselves. 

“Are you sure using the radio to broadcast our hotel would even work?” Vaggie asked skeptically

“Why yes indeedy!” The radio demon replied, he summoned his mic and smiled widely, “the radio has much more sway over demons and we could add some pizzazz to it! It would be a wonderful way to advertise the hotel and all that it does!”

Charlie smiled at the idea, “well, if you that it’ll really help, then I’m on boar-!”

She stopped when she stepped on something hard, looking down she saw the glass, she then noticed Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb looking at her, one completely calm and the other having a complete melt down.

“Oh my gosh! What happened?!” She exclaimed, running over to the pair, Vaggie and Alastor following suit.

Cherri sighed, “we were walking down the hall and I bumped Angie a bit and knocked him into the vase” she looked down, “it landed before we could catch it.... He said it was your favorite, sorry about that”

Charlie looked over at Angel and noticed he was clutching glass and crying, “ANGEL!” She ran over to him and grabbed his hands, making him let go of the glass she saw he had multiple cuts all over his hands and some shards sticking out

“Oh no....” she turned to Alastor and Vaggie, “could one of you two get Nifty? We need some first aid and fast!”

Alastor waved his hand and Nifty manifested out of nowhere, “Nifty, would you be a dear and fetch us the first aid kit?”

The tiny demon looked around and spotted Angel, then looked at Alastor and saluted him with a curt, “yes sir!” Then zoomed off.

Vaggie watched her go then turned back towards Cherri and Angel, “is he okay?”

Cherri looked at Angel sympathetically, “I guess he feels really bad about breaking the vase, he was freaking out about it”

Charlie smiled at Angel, who was staring at the ground, she then touched his cheek softly, “hey, I’m not mad, it’s just a vase, I have plenty more”

Angel sniffed, “b-but, this was your favorite...”

“So? You got hurt, that’s all that matters to me” wiping a tear away she cupped his chin, “why are you so worried? Like I said, it’s just a vase”

“I....” the spider demon looked away, remembering something from a long time ago.....

*CRASH*

“WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT!!!!”

Glass was everywhere, the lamp that once filled the room with different colored light was on the floor, completely destroyed.

A small boy walked over to the mess and picked up his ball, Holding it close as his father came into the room, anger emanating off him

“Anthony! What happened?!”

Anthony looked down, trying to hide in his shirt, “I.... I’m sorry pop.... I was just playing with the ball when it rolled into the table and knocked the lamp over...”

He looked down, feeling horrible, “I’m so sorry..... I didn’t mean t-!”

*SMACK!”

The noise bounced around the room as the boy fell to the ground holding his cheek.

“YOU F**KING PEICE OF S**T!!!!” The man screamed, “THAT WAS YOUR MOTHERS’ FAVORITE!!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY F**KING IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST ME?!”

He went up to the cowering boy, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, “IM GONNA BEAT THE S**T OUTTA YOU!!!!”

“OW! NO POP PLEASE *angel*, I DIDNT OW! MEAN IT!!!! *Angel* PLEASE POP PLEASE! OW! STOOOOP!”

“ANGEL!!!!”

“Huh?!” 

Angel jerked back a bit and shook his head, he felt two hands touch his cheeks and pull his face forward until he was looking directly at Charlie, who was very concerned

“Hey! Are you okay?! You’re shaking and you didn’t answer me!”

“I....” he started, then sighed, “...I’m sorry.... I’m so sorry.... I didn’t mean to break your vase... I feel terrible about it and I Ah-!”

Charlie pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back gently, “I told you before and I’ll say it again, it’s okay!” She stated, “I’m not mad about the vase, yes it was my favorite, but I care about you more! You got hurt and that’s all that matters to me” She sighed, “it’s okay Angel Dust, please stop worrying about it”

The spider demon froze for a moment or two, then tears started to drip off his face, he let his shoulders go limp and just accepted the hug he was given, sobbing quietly as he did

“I....I’m just s-so used to my d-dad..... he used to b-beat me up for d-doin things like these a-and I-!”

He felt Charlie’s hug tighten she stopped rubbing his back and placed her hand on the back of his head, “I’m not gonna hurt you Angel! I would never hurt you or beat you or belittle you in any way! You’re my friend! You matter to me, I’d never treat you like that” she held him closer, “especially over a little vase! I promise”

Angel sniffled again, then hugged her back, feeling relieved, he sighed, letting his anguish go, then smiled.

“Hee hee”

“What?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just” she rubbed his back again, “you gave all this fuss, over a little vase” she chuckled, “it’s kinda cute”

He blushed slightly, still smiling, “heh....yeah.....”

“I’m baaaaack~” They heard Nifty say, “and I brought Huuuuuusk~”

Letting go of each other they looked and saw the grumpled cat holding a beer and looking rather agitated

“Uhh.... why’d you bring Husk?” Cherri asked

“I dunno” Nifty shrugged, “everyone else was here, so why not?”

Husker rolled his eyes the noticed the glass, “ouch.... what, you get in a fight with a lamp or somethin?” He teased the spider demon as he took a swig from his drink

Angel just rolled his eyes and smirked, “at least I ended up winning my fight, what the h*ll ya call your little tiff with the yarn this mornin eh?”

Husk’s wings burst open as he inhaled most of he liquor he had in the bottle, “S-SHUT UP!”

Alastor chuckled and leaned against his mic, “no please Angel Dust, continue with what you were saying, I don’t believe I’ve heard about this”

“Ey! F**k off laker*!” The cat snapped, “quit bein a bunny*!”

Alastor gave him a confused looked, “but..... I’m not.... I’m a deer demon!”

Husk face palmed, “ I know it means ya-! Oh never f**king mind I don’t even care...” he took one last swig from his bottle, then tossed it in the nearest trash bin and walked away

Nifty walked over to Charlie, who was confused by what just happened, “here ya go Charlie!” She handed the princess the first aid kit, then grabbed a dustpan and brush from seemingly nowhere and proceeded to clean up the glass along with Cherri Bomb.

“Wait, No! I ca-!” Angel started, but was pulled away from the mess by charlie

“You, are gonna be healed first, then you can help Nifty and Cherri pick up the rest of the glass, if there’s any left, and if there isn’t, well then don’t worry about it!”

Angel just watched the two work then looked at Charlie again, “are ya sure?”

“Yes I’m sure” she stated, “you apologized, told the truth, and ended up getting hurt, believe me, you’ve more than made up for it, don’t worry”

She smiled again and brought him over to a nearby chair, sat him down, took his gloves off, and started getting the glass out

“Allow me to assist you with that my dear” the radio demon offered, “itll be much faster with me helping”

Charlie nodded as Alastor grabbed some cloth and helped stop the bleeding

Vaggie walked over to Cherri and Nifty and helped them clean

Angel was stunned, but then sighed, he never really understood what this hotel could do for him, he just thought he was nothing more than a test subject. 

“Heh...” he chuckled, “I guess things won’t be so terrible in this hotel” he stated.

He noticed Charlie look at him when he said that, she smiled and went back to work on his hands

*yeah* he thought *it really ain’t so bad*

“Thanks Charlie, thank you so much”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> *Laker- 1970’s insult for a rude person
> 
> *”quit being a bunny”- 1970’s phrase meaning “quit being stupid!”
> 
> Both sayings are from Husk’s time, thought I’d throw them in X3
> 
> This story was based off a comic I read made by Karina or @KarinaCapybara on Twitter, check them out! Great short little comic 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading!🎶


End file.
